


Avatar of Blood

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [29]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Bloodbender Zuko, Bloodbending (Avatar), No existe Hama, OOC Zuko, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Pero odia a su padre y a varios de la Nacion del Fuego, Porque fue encerrado en Roca Hirviente, Y escapo, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko con pelo largo, Zuko controla la sangre, Zuko creo el Sangre Control
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Ser omega ya era un problema.Ser Avatar era lo peor que le pudo pasar.Mostrar que eres el Avatar frente a tu abusivo padre era una condena.Zuko fue encerrado.Zuko se libero.Pero Zuko esta lleno de odio hacia su propia nacion.
Series: Ideas [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Avatar of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece. El titulo tampoco me pertenece, esa quote la encontre en Google.
> 
> No pude evitar escribir esta historia. Me encanta a Zuko como omega. Amo los poderes que estan relacionados con controlar la sangre. Y amo a Avatar Zuko.

> **WHEN THE BLOOD BREATHES HATE, IT CANNOT DISSEMBLE.**

> **_"Con Fuego y Sangre."_ **

* * *

Zuko nacio siendo un omega.

Ahora, ser un omega no es nada malo, eran atesorados.

El problema es que no todos querian omegas, y Ozai era una de esas personas.

Hambriento de poder, el Fire Lord queria un alfa que pudiera imponer dominancia. Pero Zuko nacio omega.

La cosa es que Zuko no era exactamente sumiso o debil.

Zuko nacio en un dia soleado y caluroso, y su fuego era igual de caliente y brillante. Muchos decian que fue bendecido por Agni al tener tal control sobre el fuego.

Zuko nacio omega, pero nacio poderoso y Ozai no le quedo mas que aceptarlo.

Entonces nacio Azula, y ella no solo tenia llamas azules, pero era alfa y era igual de prodigio que Zuko.

Azula era la perfecta heredera.

Sin embargo, era Zuko al cual el pueblo preferia por su gentil corazon.

* * *

Todo cambio cuando entrenando, Zuko controlo la tierra.

Todos solo pudieron ver en shock al pequeño principe que acababa de contralar la tierra cuando solo el Avatar puede controlar mas de un elemento.

Zuko miro sus manos en shock, su inocente cerebro trataba de negar el hecho de que el podia ser el Avatar. El lo queria negar. El era leal a Ozai. El era leal a la Nacion del Fuego. Y el Avatar era un simbolo de balance.

Zuko no era un traidor.

Zuko levanta su dorada mirada y mira a su padre.

Zuko da un paso atras, asustado.

El sabe que su padre no lo aceptara.

El sabe que esta en peligro.

-Padre...

Pero no logra terminar cuando Zuko ya se encuentra en el suelo y desmayado.

* * *

Zuko lleva tiempo encerrado.

Posiblemente lleva años.

Años encerrado en Roca Hirviente.

Lleva años encerrado en un lugar donde no estuviera rodeado de fuego. Porque a pesar de ser el Avatar, Zuko no podia controlar otro elemento. Por lo que estaban enfocados de que el prodigio no escapara usando fuego.

Tenian al Avatar de apenas 12 años encerrado en un congelador especialmente para el. Alejado de todos y en total soledad.

Con el pasar de los dias, Zuko se fue acostumbrando al frio, pero su corazon tambien se enfrio. Su odio por su nacion, mas bien por los nobles, comenzo a incrementar.

Sin embargo, debido a que controlar el fuego se hacia imposible por una semana al estar solo un dia en el congelador, Zuko tenia permitido cambiar de celda a una mas calida. Ademas de que era un omega y no querian lastimarlo tanto.

Y Zuko pasaba semanas ahi, luego de estar semanas en el congelador.

Pero como Avatar, Zuko podia sentir que su poder sobre el agua se hacia mas fuerte en luna llena. En sus venas podia sentir como se hacia poderoso cuando la luna se levantaba, igual que como cuando el sol se despertaba.

Y Zuko comenzo a usar sus semanas fuera del congelador para tratar de controlar el agua. Ahora, en Roca Hirviente era imposible que haya agua.

Pero si habia una fuente de agua.

Los animales que de alguna forma u otra se iban a colar a la prision.

Zuko comenzo a usar sus poderes como Avatar para tratar de controlar los cuerpos de los animales. Y solo aprendio rapido por el hecho de ser el Avatar.

Y es asi como crea una nueva, poderosa y peligrosa arte de control.

Sangre Control.

Era cruel. Si. Pero aprisionado y solo, Zuko no tuvo otra opcion que buscar una manera de escapar a como de lugar.

No importaba si era cruel.

A su corazon ya no le importaba a quien tenia que herir, solo le importaba liberarse.

* * *

Cuando logra dominar el arte de Sangre Control, Zuko no duda en usarlo en aquel guardia que lo iba a sacar de la celda en la que estaba.

Zuko sin piedad, lo estampa contra el suelo para que no se levante y le quita toda su ropa.

Y escapar es facil.

¿Quien dudaria de un comun guardia?

¿Quien sospecharia que el debil Avatar habia escapado?

Zuko se mueve con confianza, no mostrando nerviosismo, la ropa del guardia enmascarando su propio olor de omega.

Zuko se mueve discretamente hasta que llega al lugar que queria y ve su camino a la libertad.

Una Gondola.

Zuko comienza a encaminarse.

-¡Hey, tu! ¿A donde vas? -llama una voz. Zuko entrecierra los ojos, escondiendo su expresion.

Zuko se gira.

-Mi trabajo a terminado. El Avatar esta en su congelador. -dice friamente. El guardia lo ve seriamente y lo deja ir.

Zuko hace una reverencia, escondiendo su sonrisa.

Y Zuko sube.

Dirigiendose a la libertad.

Cuando llega a tierra, Zuko esta solo.

Zuko esta rodeado de agua.

Sonrie.

Lo mas fuerte del mundo son las emociones.

Zuko congela el camino.

Zuko cae, su largo pelo hasta la parte baja de su espalda se mueve con el viento.

Zuko toca hielo.

Zuko se aleja.

El Avatar esta libre.

El Avatar esta lleno de rencor.

El Avatar controla la sangre.

El Avatar de Sangre.

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a otra historia.
> 
> Primero, aqui no hay Hama. Zuko creo el Sangre Control para liberarse.
> 
> Segundo, Zuko es mas, no cruel, pero si algo frio e indiferente y tiene algo de rencor hacia Ozai y los nobles en general. Zuko no culpa a los civiles porque ellos no tienen nada que ver. Zuko sabe que no todos son malos.
> 
> Tercero, Zuko no tiene miedo de usar el Sangre Control, pero el no torturara a las personas como Hama lo hizo. Y tambien sera el unico en usarlo, no le enseñara a nadie el Sangre Control. Ese control vivira y morira con el.
> 
> Cuarto, no se si Zuko escapo facil, pero nada mas se me ocurria.
> 
> Quinto, Zuko es un maestro de Fuego, pero no de los otros elementos. Por lo tanto, lo de Sangre Control fue porque entreno. El congelamiento es porque sus emociones son lo suficiente fuerte como para afectar su control en el elemento.
> 
> Sexto, Zuko es mas poderoso, digo, es el Avatar.
> 
> Septimo, si, Zuko tiene el pelo largo, tampoco es como si se enteresaran en cortarselo.
> 
> Octavo, no se que pareja para Zuko, pero creo que un trio entre AlfaAang, AlfaHombreKatara y OmegaZuko no suena mal XD
> 
> Noveno, obviamente Aang va a estar presente. El sigue siendo el ultimo Maestro de Aire y sigue estando congelado con Appa. Y es Alfa.
> 
> Decimo, Zuko se va a quedar con el pelo largo. Amo los pelos largos.
> 
> Finalmente, Zuko quiere salvar al mundo, pero los demas temen que su rencor contra la Nacion del Fuego, en especial por los nobles, disturbe el balance. Y Zuko no dudara, el matara a Ozai.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo.
> 
> Ya saben de que va, esta historia no sera continuada a menos qie alguien decida adoptarla.
> 
> Abrazos de codo y mantengase a salvo.


End file.
